


where you go to rest your bones

by sandmyth (orphan_account)



Category: Bastille (Band), To Kill A King (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, This is quite short, Ugh, i hate that term but i guess it applies, i wrote it late at night take it away from me pleaase, lowkey hate it ngl but doin it for the fandom, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sandmyth
Summary: ralph and dan on a typical night in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like this also nothing is real (in this fic and possibly otherwise)

Dan has always preferred nights in to nights out. Not much compares to a movie and pizza in the late night and maybe some casual song writing with Ralph.

Dan knows Ralph likes staying in too, occasionally, but he gets restless, and likes to revel in what he calls the mandatory student lifestyle. And yet he still manages to ace every exam, a skill which Dan admires with slight jealousy, thinking about the hours he spends at his desk, meticulously writing out to do lists in his best handwriting and filling in little weekly diaries, then typing away at whatever assignment is due in the next morning – or was due in two weeks ago, depending on the class.

Right now, Dan is doing just that to the comforting, familiar sounds of Ralph plucking at his guitar, trying to pull a song together. Dan's desk faces the window, but it's cloudy and he can see the reflection of Ralph's concentrated frown in the window.

Dan smiles softly because he loves that man so, so much. It’s less in the grand gestures and more in the things like the way his eyes crease when he laughs, and the way he checks everything is okay with Dan more often than necessary, and the way he nervously looks up at Dan when Ralph is playing him something new. Dan loves Ralph, because Ralph _knows_ him. He takes care of him when the panic sets in, he holds him when he’s certain that he’s alone, he can make him laugh through anything.

As if hearing his thoughts, Ralph looks up and smiles.

"Hey, Dan?"

Dan swivels around in his chair.

"Take a break?” Ralph says. “I wanted you to listen to this one."

"I've been listening the whole time," he replies and Ralph smiles. "Let's hear it."

Ralph coughs surreptitiously and begins to play the song. Dan has always loved Ralph's low, gentle singing voice; it’s full of warmth and safety and lulls him into a sense of calm and makes him feel like maybe the world isn’t so bad after all. Dan nods along and already the harmonies are forming in his brain, how he can best add his part before it goes up on their MySpace.

The song ends and Ralph looks up at him with a hesitant smile. Dan meets it with applause and exaggerated cheering. Ralph stands and bows magnificently.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

They smile at each other for a moment.

“Did you really like it though?” Ralph says anxiously.

“’Course I did,” Dan replies. “It’s absolutely amazing.”

Ralph beams fondly at Dan and puts his guitar down. Walking over to him, he pulls Dan up off his chair and drags them both down onto the couch – the room is so small everything is within a pace of each other, so this is easy. The two of them fit perfectly into the curves and bends of each other's bodies - Ralph holding Dan close, and Dan leaning against his chest. Dan can smell Ralph distinctly, coffee and cigarette smoke and the cheapest, supermarket brand aftershave. He breathes it in. It's not actually unpleasant, but maybe that's just him being used to it after three years.

Or maybe, Dan fancies, because now that is what home smells like.

Dan's nose wrinkles at the cheesiness and Ralph notices.

"Do I stink that much?" Ralph asks, sounding a little wounded. "I even washed my hair properly this morning."

Dan shakes his head fondly. "Don't be daft," he responds in a mumble, without looking up at him.

There's a short pause - a silence, more comfortable and awkward. That's the way it is with Ralph. The silences are never empty spaces.

"When we start our band together," Dan starts, "Do you reckon we could coerce someone into playing proper strings for us?"

"As opposed to fake strings?" Ralph teases.

Dan looks up at him, pulling away. "I mean like, live strings."

Ralph nods and pulls Dan back towards him, running his fingers through his hair. "If you want. Once we can afford it."

Dan smiles softly and his eyelids start to flicker shut - not because he's sleepy, but more like he’s - at peace. He can hear Ralph's heartbeat beneath him. Rhythmic. Reliable. He gets lost listening.

"Alright there, Dan?" Ralph mumbles, nudging Dan a little.

"Hmm?" Dan replies, looking up at him.

Ralph's hand moves to his cheek.

Dan inhales a little at the cold contact. Ralph's cool, calloused fingertips tilt Dan's chin upward before he softly presses his lips to Dan's.

Dan hums slightly into the kiss, a short, quiet hum of satisfaction, and he can feel Ralph's hands at the nape of his neck and then in his stubbornly upwards growing hair, fingers curling in it, tugging a little bit.

It's warm in their tiny little living room, with its barely functioning lights and creaky floorboards, but it's comfortable. It's so completely them, and Dan is content with the fact that he can fret about his exam and he could fret about his music but he knows that this little home they've made for themselves will always be there. He knows that Ralph will always be there, too, and somehow, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this hope u liked it leave a comment to let me know if you hate it and how gross it is. i think they do too much smiling at each other personally. love u all. also i hope the glory video is gay.


End file.
